The Rise of a Nightmare
by LilyFierros
Summary: When a young mistreated and neglected boy runs away from home, he achieves to make his family see what they've lost; he makes friends, even creates an organization known by all the Magical World. This boy is Nightmare. The Nightmare of Midnight, the most powerful of them all, who once was called something else: Harry Potter. Hinny, Romione, Jilly, Tonks/Remus WrongBWL
1. The letter

**The Letter**

Harry Potter had been five years old when he left the hostile place that he was supposed to call 'home'. He had taken the few things that he owned – scrappy clothes and broken toys – and he had never looked back. The moment he stepped into the world, blinding lights and noises, and rushing people trotting about; he had known that he would have to learn to survive, even if he had always known that he could depend on no-one but himself.

He'd known that no-one would be there to rub his knee gently and kiss his forehead if he fell or got hurt. No-one would give him a bowl with warm broth if he got sick. No, Harry would never get anything he wanted, he would always come second, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried.

One day, he had stood by what could be called a small window in his small, freezing room. As he watched, tears ran down on his cheeks, emerald eyes lost and sad. Such sadness was rare to be seen on the eyes of such a small child, but nothing about Harry Potter was normal. His askew glasses hung lazily on his nose, his clothes, dirty and too small for him didn't cover him from the cold. One thin, pale hand hugged his shivering torso, and the other was pressed against the even colder window.

From the window he could see a scene of joy – this contrasted even more with the sadness in Harry's room and face. Childish laughter could be heard weekly, coming from the grounds, were his family was. James and Lily Potter seemed not to know their firstborn was watching from the distance, nothing could spoil this wonderful day with their youngest, the famous Charles Potter, the boy-who-lived.

For the longest time, Harry had desperately wished that he was like his brother. Charles had the most wonderful thing in life – not fame, or money or any material thing – no, Charles had love. The love and company Harry had wanted all his life, but would never get from the Potters. If only he left… If only he was someplace else, anywhere… Decided, Harry removed the hand for the glass, and set to pack.

That night, Harry Potter vanished from his home, intending to never return.

He had barely taken two steps when he had walked into one of the greatest adventures. He had gone back in time, trained with some of the greatest magic users, he'd made friends and enemies. He had cried, and laughed and screamed. But most of all, he had learned magic, its secrets, its truth. It had taken a long time to learn how to master energy magic – it was, after all, the ability to control all things which possessed it, which was practically everything, but he had managed it with the help from the people he had met and the experiences he had had while traveling, some bad, some very good.

After his journey was over, and he stepped back into the familiarity of his own time (now in his teens), he had decided he could do so much more than he could ever imagined with the knowledge and the power he had been given. If he had been given a second chance, why wouldn't he give others like him a way to gain one too? So he started to look out for any boy or girl who had been shunned by their families, and he took them in.

His friends, the people he took under his wing, were one of the reasons that he had stayed sane after everything that had happened between leaving home and meeting them – not that everyone knew the full story, of course. They were his kin, his family, and closer to him that his own biological one could ever hope of being. They had formed a group together, an organization known as the Lightning's and together, with other people they had met over the world, they helped the people in need and the innocents. Being children themselves, they had a special connection to saving the young, so they defeated the ones who tried to steal their lives or innocence, such as Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. But for Harry, sometimes known as The Nightmare, the fight was more personal. It was because of the Dark Wizard that his parents, Lily and James Potter, had shunned, ignored and punished him for everything, while Charles, his brother, was rewarded and adored.

Even with the safety of his new adopted family, Harry was threatened by his past, as proved when one day he was handed a suspiciously-looking piece of parchment.

On the top left corner, shiny emerald ink marked the letters: "Albus Dumbledore" with loopy, elegant handwriting.

The letter had arrived to the Lightning's home the previous week, and since then, Nightmare had read the words on it more than a couple of times. He knew what that specific letter meant for him, and he didn't know if he was ready to face the past after eleven years.

A light, feminine hand pressed against his arm, and he turned, smiling when he saw it belonged to Ginny, her long red hair flowing against her pale cheeks. She looked at him confidently, as always so sure of him, and his spirits lifted a little. He smiled at her weakly, knowing it looked more like a grimace and sighed, stealing another glance to the paper in his hands.

"Have you reached a decision yet, Night?" she asked, using a diminutive of his nickname, her warm brown eyes capturing his emerald ones.

Harry's heart melted a little at the sight of them. He had liked Ginny since a long time ago, but never did anything to change their relationship. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe they were meant to stay friends. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

He sighed yet again, his hand massaging the bridge of his nose, just on top of where his glasses rested.

"Not yet," he answered tiredly, finally answering her question.

"Please, say no, please say no…" he heard Draco moan loudly, making Harry remember that everyone was in the room, just waiting for him to decide.

"I really, really should say no," Harry confessed, looking again at the letter, before lifting his gaze and looking at them. "But if Hogwarts is really in danger, then all those kids are in peril too."

Hermione met his eyes with a knowing look, like she knew forehand what he was going to choose – which probably she did, with those brains – but said nothing as she held Ron's hand. Now that was an interesting story. It had taken a locked closet for them to finally give in and admit their feelings.

"I think we have to go," Harry exhaled, "If only because of the kids."

Draco and Blaise groaned in unison as he has met with smiles from Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Draco muttered, irritated, something that sounded like: "Of course it had to be because of the kids…"

Luna, on the contrary, clapped excitedly, making Neville smile warmly at her antics, before she exclaimed happily: "We are going to Hogwarts, we are going to Hogwarts…"

Ron and Ginny shared a smile. Harry knew that they had always wanted to go to the magical school, and was glad that he was able to help them achieve that goal, even if being back within the eye of undesired people caused him discomfort.

After all, these were his best friends, and he would do anything for them. He stood up, leaving the room to floo the Midnights, their friends over the world of their mission, leaving the letter for anyone to read.

_Hogwarts in danger. Triwizard Championship._

_-The Order of the Phoenix._


	2. The Order

**The Order**

Charles Potter was as happy as a famous wizard boy could ever hope to be. He had a loving family, caring friends, a beautiful house and cool uncles. He loved to fly on his broom, a first-class Firebolt, and he loved to play Quidditch with his dad. He had everything he wanted, he'd always had. His parents made sure he was well fed and happy, each year he was given a present on his birthday and on Christmas, and they always celebrated with a big party. Each time he left for school, he was given a thigh hug from his dad, and a kiss on the cheek form his mum.

Charles had been too small and overprotected when his brother had ran away, and he could barely even remember ever having one, so he lived like a normal only child would.

All in all, Charles Potter was a healthy, happy boy. One thing marked him above others, making him well known. One he had been only one year old, a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potters. The result was two scars and a demolished home – and maybe even a lonely five year old running away from home. A thin line above his eye was visible on Charles Potter, while an odd lightning shaped scar rested on Harry Potter. While people had fawned over the injury to the younger boy, the older was left to his own, the scar hidden by long dark fangs of unkempt, messy hair.

Fourteen year old Charles was oblivious to this as he arrived to number 12 Gimmauld Place, home to the Order of the Phoenix with his parents in tow, sighting at the sight of the very old Black house. His frown quickly turned into a grin when he saw said house owner, and his honorary uncle Sirius Black standing on the hallway, his other honorary uncle, Remus Lupin standing just behind his friend.

Sirius's young, handsome features were drawn in a smile, and Remus's eyes were twinkling on the dark. Charles didn't know what he would do on Potter Manor all by himself if Remus and Sirius didn't stop by frequently.

"Moony! Padfoot!" he said joyously as he ran to hug both men. Sirius grinned.

"I've missed you, kid."

Charles opened his mouth to say something to Sirius and Remus, but a cough from behind them distracted him. He turned, not really surprised to see Molly Weasley wearing an apron and with her hands on her hips, her signature look.

"James, Lily… how good of you to join us. The meeting is just about to start," she said sweetly, before meeting Charles eyes. "Charles, dear, the twins are waiting for you on their room. Take the stairs, second room to the right. Go on, dear."

Charles resisted rolling his eyes as the five adults left the hallway, following Molly to the meeting room, but grinned when his father and Sirius shoot him fake, helpless looks and mocked trying to get away, just for James to be hit on the arm by his wife, and Remus shaking his head at them, but Charles could see the beginning of a smile on his tired face.

Shaking his head in amusement, Charles made his way towards the twins' room, lifting an eyebrow when he heard a small explosion coming from the room. Those twins never failed to impress and amaze him.

He pushed the door open, laughing at the sight that met him. Fred's face was painted red with purple spots, while George's was yellow with blue stripes.

Both turned to look at him at the sound of his laughter.

"Charles!" they exclaimed, grinning maniacally, uncaring of their faces, "Just the lad we were looking for, right, Forge?"

"Sure, exactly the one," nodded George excitedly as they both stood up and took each one of his arms.

"Where are we going?" asked Charles with a grin as the twins walked him to a room next to the meeting room.

"Wait and see, our friend!"

They let go of his arms, and produced something that looked like an ear with a string attached to it.

"What's that?" Charles asked, eyeing the contraption suspiciously. He had long ago learned that rule number one with the Weasley twins was: "Don't touch anything made by them if you don't want to end up as a purple mockingbird."

The twins rolled their eyes in unison.

"This, our friend - " Fred started.

"Is the Expandable Ear –"

"- Meant for eavesdropping –"

"- Spying or just for fun!" George finished.

"Seriously?" Charles gaped at them.

"Oh, yes," the twins cheered. They quickly put the end of the string on his ear as a headphone, and waited for the voices to flow from the ear to the string.

"…ghtnings coming?" Charles heard their professor, Minerva McGonagall ask, and gasped.

"But that's the Order!"

The twins grinned proudly, "Yep! Now shush!"

"…Not sure yet," came the voice from their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"It's time for a reply to arrive, what's taking them so long?"

"Talking of the devil…" they heard Sirius mutter.

"Is it them, Albus? Is it the Lightnings?"

Charles looked at the twins in confusion.

"The lightnings?" he mouthed, but was met with blank stares.

"What do they say, Albus?" James asked.

Albus Dumbledore sighed in relief, "They are coming."


	3. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

The doors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts opened with a clang, claiming the attention of the current Professors on the Main Table. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flickwick and Professor Dumbledore turned to look at the eight teenagers that were now inside the room.

"Ah, if I may ask," Dumbledore said, calmly, titling his head, "Who are you?"

The boy in the middle, with dark messy hair smirked, why, he couldn't be older than sixteen!

"We are the Lightings," he signaled to his group. "I believe you sent for help?"

Professor McGonagall nearly fell from her chair in shock.

"Don't act so surprised, Professor, we have been doing this for years. Nothing new."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, more comfortable with having a reign on the situation, and stood up.

"Alright," he said, holding out a hand, "Please, if you will, follow me."

Harry nodded to his friends as he decided to follow the headmaster. Soon, they arrived at a marble, majestic-looking stone phoenix.

"Mars Bars," Dumbledore told the statue, and then hurried to explain, "A muggle sweet."

Hermione huffed in irritation, fingers tapping against her knee, "We know – what other Mars would it be? It isn't Veronica, she is not a sweet."

Blaise and Draco exchanged amused looks. Harry didn't have a doubt that they were having fun at the other's expense, considering they didn't want to be at the school, at all.

Dumbledore gestured to them to climb on the now open staircase and so they did, after a glance to each other. Behind enemy lines, indeed, considering they had always considered Albus Dumbledore a meddling fool, and a hypocrite.

Said fool's office was nothing short of impressing, though, and Harry felt Hermione's eyes widen at the sight of filled bookshelves adorning the walls, while Luna seemed more interested at the glowing spheres on what looked to be custom-made shelves. There was a large wall behind the headmaster's desk, filled with portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses the school had had. The people on them seemed asleep, however, Harry had the nagging feeling they were only pretending, given how 'Dexter Fortescue' opened an eye quickly, had a look at the new arrivals, and then closed it again.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind his desk and placing his knotted hands above the tips of his beard, "Please, sit down," They stayed standing.

Dumbledore titled his head towards them in a nod.

"I am afraid," he started, "that I can't let you stay and protect the school."

Behind Harry, Draco gave a slight snort.

"I am afraid, Professor," said Hermione, crossing her arms. Harry smirked, knowing this wasn't a fight the headmaster would get to win, "That you will have to let us stay."

"Why is that, Miss..."

"Wind," Hermione replied, using her nickname as her surname, as they had all agreed. "Hermione Wind."

"Miss Wind, why should I let you stay in my school?"

"Well," the bushy haired sixteen year old girl signaled to the bunch of teenagers, "In case you hadn't noticed, we are underage."

"As said on Article 9, clause 101, from the school board, 'all underage magical children under the age of eighteen are welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry'."

"In other words," Harry interrupted, ignoring Hermione's glare, "You have to let us stay."

Harry knew the others felt as smug as he did when Dumbledore's eyes sparkled less bright than minutes ago. The old man should learn to cope with the fact that he wouldn't always get what he wanted.

"Very well," the aging Professor sighed in defeat. He stood up and made his way towards the Sorting Hat. "Then you are aware of the Sorting –"

"You will find that is not necessary," Neville interrupted Dumbledore's actions.

"We won't stay in the school forever, thank Merlin," Draco said, shuddering at the thought. "This is just what you can call a… temporary solution."

"Besides," Blaise continued, rolling his eyes, "Sometimes we'll have to skip class in order to put up shields and stuff, duh."

"We wouldn't want the School Houses to loose points on our behalf, would we?" Ron intervened.

Albus Dumbledore seemed resigned to the events happening around him.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Professor," Ginny sighed, rolling her beautiful brown eyes.

"We are just here to protect the kids," Luna said brightly, her grey eyes dreamingly vacant.

"And unlike others," Harry finished, crossing his arms, "We tend not to let them down."


	4. First day

**I hope that by now, all of you have noticed that chapter 1 and chapter 2 have been updated, as I have been changing somethings from the descriptions, etc. If you haven't read the new version, then I invite you to read it. Also, I really hope I'll be able to finish posting all the chapters between this week and next, because I am really busy with college this year. This two weeks I have as a break, so I really, really hope I'll be able to finish up. However, I am thinking about having my eyes fixed, so maybe the plan will change. :C. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review your thoughts!**

* * *

**4\. First day.**

The Platform bidding goodbye to the Hogwarts Express was showing the typical chaos; multitude of parents hugging their children goodbye, teenagers pushing their luggage through, boys and girls meeting their friends. The students that had pets were hurrying to leave them with the other owls, cats and frogs already on the side. Other, lonelier children, were already on the carriages, waiting for the train to part.

But among all the wonderful, colourful chaos, Charles Potter was also saying goodbye.

"I don't want to get another letter from Professor McGonagall informing me of the trouble you caused, young man," Lily Potter warned her son sternly, as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "No dementors or basilisks this year, okay, sweetie?"

Charles rolled his eyes to his father, who shrugged sheepishly. While James also worried about his son, he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of Charles's accomplishments, and as long as he managed to be safe, James didn't complain.

Finally, Lily let go, and James moved to hug their son, messing Charles's already messy hair as he also let go.

"Dad!" Charles complained, his hands already moving to fix his messier brown hair.

"Take good care, kiddo!"

Charles groaned, knowing his parent's long list of tips was starting. He moved towards the train, wanting to escape his overwhelming parents.

"Don't start any duels," Lily said with a smile, weaving goodbye.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" James exclaimed before Charles burst into laughter, specially, when he heard his mother call out a loud 'James!'

After all, there weren't a lot of things James Potter wouldn't do.

The Hogwarts Express was, as always, a sight to behold. The model was painted crimson red, it's large corridor held to one side the suspiciously big compartments, with its large seats and coffee table. The glow from outside the train, dark of light, gave the compartments and the corridor something that could only be described as a different kind of magic. Charles passed by each compartment, peeking through the door windows, weaving when he recognized some of his classmates. It was until he got to the end the train that he found his friends, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones inside a compartment, talking and smiling. He became friends with Dean and Seamus because they shared a dorm with him. His friendship with Hannah and Susan, however, was the result of the Chamber of Secrets in his second year.

Charles opened the door and entered the compartment, causing the conversation to stop, but overall, his friends seemed pleased to see him.

"Hi, Dean, Seamus, did you have fun in your holiday?" he asked, grinning, looking at Dean and Seamus.

"Hi, Charles," answered Dean, finishing the touches to his latest drawing, this one, of Hogwarts, "Yeah, we had lots of fun. How was France?"

Charles and his family had gone to France – mainly because a Ministry Party they had been pretty much obliged to go to.

"Nah, it was okay," Charles sighed, rolling his eyes, "I hate those things."

Dean and Seamus looked sympathetic, and to turn their faces out, Charles turned to the remaining friends on the compartment; the girls.

"Hi, Hannah, Susan," he greeted them, a wide smile on his face, "Good break?"

"Hi Charles, and yes, it was great; Hannah staid in my house half the summer and we had a lot of fun," Susan told him cheerfully.

"I am glad you had fun," Charles said, sincerely, while he closed his eyes.

Dean frowned, and Hannah across from him played with a lock of her hair. Charles seemed unusually tired and talkative to them.

"Anyone has an idea as for who will be the Defense against Dark Arts professor this year?" asked Charles, without opening his eyes.

Seamus shook his head, "No, we don´t know who it could be."

"I'm certain of one thing, though. I'm going to miss Professor Lupin," Dean said rummaging through his bag for his Exploding Snap cards, "Anyone wants to play?" he asked, holding the cards up.

Everyone but Charles agreed to play so the rest of the ride was spent in a playful mood, with Hannah kicking their butts on the game. Finally, when the train was nearing Hogsmeade, Charles woke up, and he and the boys left the compartment, letting the girls change into their school robes. Fifteen minutes later, the girls came out, and it was their turn. They arrived at Hogsmeade, following the path they had walked in for the last two years**, **and when the carriage arrived, they shared.

Once they arrived at the Great Hall, the five friends immediately walked to their usual spots at their respective tables; Gryffindor, for Dean, Seamus and Charles, and Hufflepuff for both Susan and Hannah.

Dean, Seamus and Charles were just initiating a conversation when the doors opened admitting Professor McGonagall, the first years trailing behind him. She went to the front, and got out a piece of parchment, with what they knew was the names of the new students.

But first, she placed the Sorting Hat, ugly and brown, on the top of a stool. It came to life, to the amazement of the first years, and then started to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_formed their own house, for each_

_did value different virtues_

_in the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong! _

The Hall erupted in applause and cheers at the hat's song. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to quiet them before talking to the first years.

"When I say your name, I want you to come here and I will place the hat in your head, to be sorted," she sternly, and so, the sorting began.


	5. The impasse

**The impasse**

Several times during the 'Great Feast' Harry had felt like rolling his eyes. A public Sorting? A singing hat? A really bad school song? Is this what Hogwarts was like? He could almost see Draco and Blaise making torturous faces from where they stood. This mission was going to be a giant pain in the ass.

Harry's eyes roamed over the students from where he stood confidently against the walls, his dark leather outfit keeping him well hidden under the shadows. All Lightnings had such attires – black leather skin-tight trousers, knee-length capes (more like coats), and combat boots. The only colour seen on them was the clothes lining, which was personalized to the teen and their specialty on energy – also known as element – magic.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the brown haired boy on the gold and scarlet table. Charles. So long had passed since he had seen his brother, and now that he was on the very same room with him, he felt a cold feeling rush through him. It was paralyzing, and it was fear. Fear of the unknown. Had Charles changed from the last time he had seen him? Did Charles even remember Harry?

The Lost – elder – Potter shook his head, and forced himself to look at the headmaster instead. The old man was on his feet, giving an 'inspirational speech'. Of course, the only thing Harry got out of it was an urge to slap the manipulative man. The Triwizard Championship was widely known for the number of deaths – horrifying deaths – that's why only those above seventeen would be able to participate, even if, in Harry's mind, they were also still children. But Albus Dumbledore was giving the wrong message to those who did not meet the age requirements. The stupid man was talking about the Championship as if it were a game, a triviality. He was speaking about fame, and wealth, as if they were worth a life. Harry wondered, not for the first time that night, what the bloody hell were they teaching the students on Hogwarts? The last time he'd been on the school he had been amazed by the knowledge the teachers possessed, the ability to think that they inspired on their students, how they all really cared –

"Harry?" a whisper shook him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Harry closed his eyes momentarily, fighting to reign his fury. It would do no good to the students if he suddenly lost it.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Gin," he said finally, opening his eyes, and looking at the wary redhead at his side.

She didn't look convinced, but she let it go. "Okay, then."

"_Harry?" _he heard in his head, and he sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

_"__Yeah, hey, Luna."_

They had discovered early on Luna's capacity's with the mind. She could control the energy that surrounded it with a force that even Harry couldn't achieve, managing to do all sorts of things, like talking through it.

"_You are lying." _Luna replied. "_Ginny and I both know this."_

_"__I am okay, Luna, really."_

Harry could almost see her disagreement.

_"__Your eyes looked dark."_

Harry sighed once again. He had discovered, while learning to control all energy magic, that if he started to lose control of it, his eyes would become darker. He had made the mistake of telling his friends, which was why they were all fussing about him.

_"__It's okay, Luna, it's under control. Don't worry." _

Harry heard a groan, and he knew that everyone had listened to his last comment.

_Damn._

Everyone started to speak loudly into his mind, and Harry felt the beginning of a headache coming.

_"Guys?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm okay, really."_

Like Ginny before, they all were hesitant to believe him. Harry rolled his eyes, but continued to look stoically at the students, that were now eating their feast.

_"It's nice of you to worry, but I am really okay. A little mad at Dumbledore, but otherwise, I'm peachy."_

Harry felt Ron grinning, and he let out a breath in relief. At least Ron believed him.

Slowly, all of them retired from his mind, and Harry almost sagged from the tiredness that sweep over him. He had been insisting in small groups mind talks, as they tired him quickly, but with Luna involved, well… things could get out of hand.

Later that night, when the students were sent to their dorms, Ginny took his hand and squeezed it gently. Emerald eyes flied to the entwined hands in surprise.

"I'm here for you if you need me, you know that, right?" Ginny said, smiling at him.

"I know," he replied, and the world was diminishing around him, and only Ginny existed – Ginny and her smell, and her brown and red…

SMACK

"Ow!" the world came back into focus, and he was rubbing at his arm, which had been smacked by the now grinning Ginny.

"I'm here for you," she reminded him, with a smirk – she had been spending too much time with Draco and Blaise, Harry thought. "Even when you need to be put in your place."

She let go of his hand and slowly walked away.

"_That's for lying to me."_


	6. The defense

**This is a really short one, but I'm late for class, see ya!**

* * *

**The Defense**

_"Did you see them?"_

_"They look like students!"_

_"The ones in black leather…"_

_"What are they doing here?"_

_"Did you know…"_

By the time the first week of school was over, the eight teenagers had not just been noticed, but were the victims of murmurs and questions wherever they went; causing most of them to groan and sigh when they saw groups of students approaching. Hermione knew that Harry didn't like the attention one bit, because 'it messed up with their rounds and distracted them when they tried to put up wards'. He had been moody all week, and each time they saw Dumbledore, he threw a glare his way (maybe even muttered a curse or two, but nothing serious). Blaise and Draco pretended to look bored and unaffected (they had, after all, been against going to the magic school, and they had to protect their pride, much to Hermione's outrage), but deep inside, they were as glad for the attention as her boyfriend, Ron, was – the git.

The bushy-haired witch stopped with the ward she was placing on one of the hallways – _Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum_, really, the etymology and effects of the three spells together was fascinating – to gently massage her temple against the coming headache. Ronald, insufferable as always, was making her loose her calm. He was (for the lack of a better word), _absorbing _the attention, gloating and 'talking' to anyone – any girl, in fact – who approached him.

Hermione shuddered to think she was jealous (she was not, really), she had never really considered herself the jealous girlfriend – or, god help her, the sticky one – until she met Ronald, clearly. That boy…

"_Hermione, did you stop the spell?"_

Luna. Great. She had noticed. Hermione sighed and replied that she had, that she was about to start again, to not worry.

_"Alright, then, I'll tell Harry."_

Taking a deep breath, Hermione lifted both wand and hand, and making sure there was no-one out – it was, after all, just after one in the morning – she returned her concentration to the spell.

"Protego Maxima!" she murmured softly, but with force. A ball of light burst from the tip of her wand, while a twin one appeared from her hand, both floated until they reached the celling, where they slowly stretched to form a thin paper-like cover, lighting strongly, once and then, apparently disappearing.

Hermione knew better, though. The spell was still there, defending, protecting. Well, maybe the spell and her relationship with Ron weren't so different. Maybe they had stopped being a strong blinding light, but that didn't mean they weren't still there. There was hope.

Hermione allowed herself a smile before the next spell.

"Fianto Duri!"

"Repello Inimicum!"

With each new ball of light striking the celling, the thin cover shone as brightly as the first time, until the shine never really left.


	7. The meeting

**The Meeting**

Oh, Charles had noticed the weird teenagers in leather alright. He just didn't have any idea who they were, and he still didn't know after being asked for the hundredth time. For some reason, everyone seemed to think that because he was the boy-who-lived, he somehow knew about everything that was happening more than anyone else – which was not true, really.

Professor Dumbledore and his parents rarely even let him know the basic, need-to-know stuff, they just wouldn't tell him about some teenagers that were supposed to be a secret, and – damn, that made him curious.

See, that kind of thinking was what had gotten him into trouble the first three years of his Hogwarts education. Oh, look a little package, how interesting, what could it be? BAM! Nicholas Flamel's stone. Oh, Susan, how are you feeling today, how is Hannah? She's gone? BAM! Secret – deadly – chamber. Oh, look, what a nice rat! Hey, didn't Percy use to have one of those, Fred, George? BAM! Peter Pettigrew.

Every single year.

Charles was decided to make this year at Hogwarts a peaceful year – which was why he was going to forget all about the secretive teens running around. Yeah…

One Friday night, after Quidditch practice, Dean, Seamus and Charles were walking back to their dormitory, rather hurriedly, as they were cutting it close to curfew. At least, there was no-one in sight on the large, old hallways.

"So, Dean," Seamus started with a grin. "I heard that you like that Hufflepuff girl."

Dean blushed, and Charles had to hide his grin – or rather tried to, as seconds later a burst of laughter escaped from his chest.

"You heard wrong," said Dean, embarrassed. His dark skin was tinted with a splash of red.

"Oh, come on, Dean!" Charles encouraged his friend, who looked about to bolt. "What's her name?"

Dean mumbled, twisting his hands.

"Sorry, Dean, I didn't catch that, what was it?" Seamus teased, gesturing to his ear, in a clear signal for Dean to speak louder.

"She is not a Hufflepuff, she is a Ravenclaw - "

"Shhh!" Charles blocked his friend's mouth when he heard footsteps coming from one of the hallways. "Someone's coming!"

"Who?" asked Dean, sounding muffled against Charles's hand.

"I don't know!"

"Shhh!"

The three boys were still, waiting for their impending doom. It was Professor McGonagall for sure, and she was _so _going to skin them alive, and feed them to Mrs. Norris -

"Do I even have to ask what are you three doing outside?"

It was a new, unfamiliar voice: deep, but still young-sounding – so it wasn't an old professor – something about it made Charles's head ache. After getting over the shock of unfamiliarity, he had noticed something within it, something familiar, but what was it?

A young, dark haired man – or should Charles say, young man – appeared from the darkness. He was wearing dark leather.

_Damn. _

So much for not being curious.

Charles tried to get as much from the young man in front of him, from just looking, of course, but he felt himself freeze when he saw his face. Pale skin, deep yet gleaming green eyes, and dark, messy hair – longer that what he was used to, though, but when Charles looked at the boy, it was like looking at James Potter.

He felt Seamus and Dean suck up a breath – they too would have recognized the similarities – but he couldn't bring himself to look away. What the bloody hell?

"Er – sorry," he stuttered, feeling suddenly lost. "Who are you?"

The dark haired wizard smirked, but Charles could somehow detect… uneasiness?

"What, you don't remember me?"

A tremor ran through Charles, stopping for a moment on his stomach, before ending on the end of his feet. He felt very cold. He gulped, nervous.

"Sh-should I?"

The wizard scoffed.

"No, of course not," he said, frowning for a moment before his face became calm. "I'm Harry Nightmare, my friends and I were brought here to protect the students."

Charles could almost see Dean and Seamus's skeptical faces. He too, was unconvinced. Protection? When they were so young? What kind of protection could they offer that the seventh years couldn't? He thought to voice those doubts, but the first thing out of his mouth was: "What kind of a surname is Nightmare?"

Harry Nightmare let out a little grin at his question.

"One that I gave myself, of course."

Charles frowned, curious again (yeah, curiosity killed the cat, blah, blah, blah. He couldn't help it). "Why did you choose 'Nightmare'?"

Harry – could he call him that? – smirked, slowly disappearing into the shadows again.

Shocked, Charles turned to his friends, who were looking as he felt. Seamus gulped loudly, looking around them to see if Harry was around.

"I think that's why."

"No kidding."

"Let's just go, guys, _now_."

Both nodded, and quickly made their way to their dormitories, leaving a smirking shadow behind them.


	8. The Midnights

**AN at the end. Enjoy! **

**Don't own Harry Potter or any character, situation or place, etc., created by J. , I don't earn any kind of profit from this and I only play with things for fun.**

Chapter 8: The Midnights

_**Location:**__ Somewhere in England_

Eagle strolled in a determinate manner through the halls that had become her home, rust-old-dirty feeling it gave and all, one of her light brown hands closing tightly around a piece of parchment, owl perched in her shoulder comfortably.

The flocks of birds following her chirped worryingly, and the cat that had become her companion had stopped purring, choosing instead to hiss angrily at her. Eagle ignored the Tabby and turned right into a passaway that to most looked like a brick wall, a corridor that was the only entrance into the room that only a few selected people were allowed into: the Leaders Meeting Hall.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she stepped foot into the Hall and growled at her fellow leaders. All together were known as the Midnights, a group of wizards and witches with certain abilities sworn to protect both muggles and magic folk – but in truth they were formed by each Leader's own groups (such as the Lightning), each specialized in some sort of ability, and formed by people with the same type of ability – with the exception of Harry's own handpicked group (where all members had a different Energy ability); but nobody minded, with Harry being High Leader (and in Eagle's mind, some sort of older brother) to all of them.

At least, that was what she thought before the problems had started rising. It began with only rumours: how Harry wasn't capable anymore, how he was losing his touch; but then the threats started. Such an example of this was currently on Eagle's hand, and such example of a problem was currently happening on the Hall. Honestly, Eagle was a little tired of this pressure. With Harry gone, the responsibility to take care of everyone was, unfortunately, hers, his second.

She took in the sight that met her eyes: Shadow and Light face to face in a heated argument, Moon and Ivy – the twins they were – glaring at Mind and Mischief. Whoever said that opposites attract had obviously never met her partners. Holding in a sight, Eagle raised her hand, and a blinding light filled the room, accompanied by something that sounded like a Lion's roar. Satisfied at the silence that followed, Eagle glared at the six teenagers, daring them to defy her.

"If you are done acting like little children, there are more pressing matters to take care of."

Nobody muttered a peep. Eagle smiled before continuing.

"Good, now, Harry sends news. He says the wards are almost completely created. The Order suspects nothing about their true mission, but Dumbledore is seemingly curious about them," Eagle recited, Harry's words still on her mind.

Shadow snorted, "Let them continue believing they have the upper hand, the power, even if it's blatantly obvious they don't."

"So now we hold the power?"

Mischief smirked, sharing a look with Shadow.

"When are you going to stop kidding yourselves and admit that we don't have a chance in this war?" he said, head held high, voice mocking.

"Now –"Light stood, livid, ready to continue her argument, but Eagle stopped her with a raised hand. Seriously, she thought, how Harry managed to do this was way above her.

"Whoever is going to win," Eagle said, tiredly, "It's our part to try to stop the war from even continuing. That's our job, okay? Nothing more. We hold the fort while Harry tries to help the Order – however indirectly that is – and stop Voldemort from his annual attempt to destroy the Chosen One."

She nodded towards the door, thus ending the admittedly-short reunion. Shadow, Mind and Mischief left without a glance back, but Ivy, Moon and Light stayed behind, eyes glistening with what Eagle identified as concern.

"There is something else, something more, isn't it?" Ivy asked, stepping forward to place a warm hand on Eagle's cold, uncovered shoulder.

Eagle sighed in defeat at their unwavering questioning looks (normally, she wouldn't have, but she was just tired of leadership), and showed the now-rugged parchment to Ivy, who read it out loud.

"THE TIME IS COMING. SOON, NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STAND IN OUR WAY. NIGHTMARE BETTER BE PREPARED FOR HIS LOSS."

Ivy turned the parchment over, but finding nothing but a blank space, shrugged her shoulders and gave the note to Moon for him to check it over.

"They are getting worse," Light commented, chewing her nail in anxiety. "And what do they mean with loss – what loss?"

Moon sighed, "Something is very wrong. Did you listen to any of the crap those fools were saying?"

Eagle nodded, bubbly, dark curls clashing against her back.

"It was almost as if…" Ivy started, tanned fingers messing with a strand of brown hair.

"Let's just, for the moment, do as Harry asked. How are you doing with finding the Horrocruxes?"

Light sighed. "So far my friends and I have only managed to locate one possible option, but we have come across one viable way to destroy them. Nothing certain…"

"It's something," Eagle reassured her blonde friend while giving her a small smile.

"How many are we looking for?" Moon asked, "Has Harry contacted you with any new info?"

Eagle bit her lip.

"Yeah, he has been snooping around Dumbledore's office, and after a very interesting trip into a pensieve, he is certain that there are at least," Eagle hesitated, looking elsewhere but her friend's eyes, "er, six?"

"Six!" Ivy exclaimed in horror.

"Is that even possible?" Moon thought out loud, his face showing the same disgust that Light was showing.

"Apparently," Eagle sighed, "Harry said he would send more news, something about some other memories of Dumbledore, but he nearly was caught, so he would tell us later."

"Let's hope its good news, for a change," said Light, but none felt hope.

As soon as Shadow stepped out of the Hall, he sent a meaningful look to his partners, and after a nod, he separated from them, disappearing into the shadows with a flicker of his wrist, and appearing in his room. With a quick look around, he concluded with pleasure that there was no one, and so he went to the fireplace, where he disappeared into green flames.

"Malfoy Manor!"

**AN. Okay, so I hadn't planned to upload this today even if I wrote it weeks ago, only because I wanted to be done with the chapters by the time I did so. Unfortunately, something has came up, and I had to reformulate all the things that were going to happen in this fic, so I will have to take some time to put it into paper (or Word), so I decided I will put this one up while you wait and I work. Love, Lily.**


End file.
